Chocobanana Bepsi Apple
by Giu7ia
Summary: Inspired by 'Chocho Strawberry Vanilla'. Fukutomi likes to share his most precious things with Shinkai. From toys, to food to...people. What happens when Arakita finally gathers the courage to confess to his beloved Fuku-chan?
1. Preview

**Note:** Since today is 2nd April, I'd like to wish Hakone's ace-assistant, Arakita Yasutomo, a happy birthday! ** _  
_**Please enjoy this story~  
Inspired by _Choco Strawberry Vanilla _ by _Psyche Delico_!

 **Warning** :BoyxBoy, Threesome.

 **Disclaimer:** For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Watanabe Wataru.

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

«Juichi and I are childhood friends.»

Since they were young, Fukutomi and Shinkai spent lots of time together.

Despite having opposite characters, they got along well. Even their families were of very different status, but that didn't stop them at all.

They liked to play and spend time together. They shared their time, toys and food.

Both enjoyed to share the things they liked with their best friend, however…Shinkai noticed that his friend liked too much, or rather, loved _sharing_ things with him.

Everything that Fukutomi liked, he wound share and sometimes force it on Shinkai as well.

Shinkai himself was happy about it, after all that showed how exceptional their bond was.

But, things gradually escalated, it started with food and toys, and then…people.

It only happened a few times until now, but whenever Fukutomi found someone he liked, he would surely introduce them to Shinkai, signaling that he wanted to _share_.

Shinkai, on his end, accepted everything Fukutomi gave him. From the half-candy to the trembling girl who stood in front of him.

Few were the things that he himself felt attached to, so everything that was given him, he would simply take and silently _accept_ it.

After all, to him, this whole thing was just a small habit his best friend had. A simple and maybe a bit awkward way to show that he cared for him. And who was Shinkai to break their friendship? If by doing this Fukutomi felt happy, he thought that there was no harm in it.

He didn't hate it when Fukutomi shared, on the contrary, he quite enjoyed it as well.

Or so he thought…

"Shinkai. Arakita and I started going out."

Fukutomi's stern face and voice didn't match his gentle movements as he wrapped a hand around Arakita's waist, pushing him a bit forward, towards Shinkai.

"I wanted you to _know_."

Shinkai's big eyes opened slowly. He stared silently at his teammate's nervous and confused figure.

"Haa!? Wait a moment, Fuku-chan! You told me that you wanted me to meet someone important- What's going on!?"

Embarrassment, anger, confusion…Arakita was _lost_.

"Arakita…I love you."

As Fukutomi whispered those words, he placed a kiss on Arakita's forehead. The black-haired boy trembled and blushed a bit under the sudden touch.

Shinkai looked at Arakita. His big eyes reflected… _pity_.

«…Are you going to _break_ as well?…»

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update monthly.  
Please let me know what you think!

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	2. Appetizer

**Note:** Here's the 2nd chapter!  
I'm terribly sorry for the clumsy second part, but it's my first attempt at writing lemon, so please forgive me (=/=)  
The setting is that Fukutomi and Shinkai share a room, where there's also a private bathroom inside.  
That being said, I hope you enjoy~

 _Thank you_ very much for favoriting, following and reviewing~ （人´3`）  
A big hug to the kind guest to left the lovely review!

Inspired by _Choco Strawberry Vanilla _ by _Psyche Delico_!

 **Warning** :BoyxBoy, Threesome and Lemon.

 **Disclaimer:** For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Watanabe Wataru.

* * *

 _ **Appetizer**_

"Fuku-chan? What's the meaning of _this_ …?"

Confusion was written all over Arakita's face as he stood there, with Fukutomi behind him and Shinkai in from of them.

Seeing that no answer coming from the other, the black-haired boy snapped. "Fuku-chan! I'm asking you what the fuck is going on here! You told me we had to meet an important person, so why the hell is _Shinkai_ here!?"

Fukutomi's pokerface didn't budge at Arakita's tantrum. He calmly and almost sternly, replied to his new lover. "Arakita, calm down."

"Tsk…" feeling as if he had just been scolded, the ace-assistant lowered his head as he clicked his tongue.

"I told you we were going to meet my most important person. I did not lie." his tone was flat and low.

Arakita's eyes widened as he fist looked at Shinkai, then tuned towards Fukutomi. "Your most important person you say…Shinkai?"

His face went pale as he started to shiver slightly, his eyes wide and unfocused.

He stared at the ground as he spoke, rubbing violently one of his eyes, as his voice _trembled_. "So you're telling me to bug off? …That you already have him, so you were only making a fool out of me…?!"

Fukutomi yanked his arm as he abruptly turned the other around.

"Arakita, look at me." his words more of a command rather than a request. "I never lied to you."

At first Arakita averted his eyes as he was spoken to, but then slowly, he returned his captain's gaze.

His eyes on the verge of tears, screamed for an explanation. «Even when you said that you _loved_ me too…?»

Fukutomi seemed to have understood the silent question. However he didn't reply, instead, he kissed Arakita on the corner of his mouth, light, softly and lovingly.

That small gesture seemed to work on the ace-assistant. He sighed, as his frown disappeared and his muscles relaxed.

"Yasutomo." called out Shinkai as he stood up from his bed and approached them, "Juichi and I are not in that kind of relationship."

"Shinkai…" Arakita turned around to look at the red-head, who truthfully, he forgot was even there.

"Then what is it? Because I seriously don't get it."

Shinkai smiled in reply. A troubled and almost apologetic _smile_.

"Arakita," called out Fukutomi, making the black-haired boy turn his focus towards him. "you love me, don't you?"

As he spoke those embarrassing words, Fukutomi's face expression didn't change at all.

Arakita, on the contrary, blushed as he averted his eyes. "W-what are you asking now. I already told you, d-didn't I?"

"Do you?" pressed in Fukutomi as he stared into Arakita's black eyes.

"I-I…" his face was burning red, and his mouth took a strange shape as he spoke "Y-yeah…I love _you_ , Fuku-chan."

"Thank you. " smiled the blonde. A small and barely visible, modest smile.

He placed both of his hands on Arakita's shoulders and turned him around, making him face Shinkai.

"Then, the same way you love me...I want you to _love_ Shinkai as well."

Upon hearing those words, Arakita froze.

He didn't move at all as he repeated what he just heard over and over in his head.

When he finally snapped out of it, he smiled wryly as he tuned around to look at Fukutomi. "F-Fuku-chan, I didn't know you could joke like that."

However the captain's eyes were the same, unwavering. "I am not joking."

"Hahaha…Come on, quit it Fuku-chan…"

But then, when with the corner of his eyes Arakita caught a glimpse of Shinkai's expression, his dry laugh quietly died.

«Shinkai…What's with that face? Why do you making such a _bitter_ expression!?»

The whole room fell silent as only the three boy's quiet breathings could be heard.

"Arakita." called out Fukutomi as he gently turned the other around. "I'm going to take a shower now. While I'm away, think about it. I'll understand if you don't want to. Whether or not you'll be here upon my return, I'll take that as the answer."

"What if I refuse?"

"...It would mean that it's _impossible_ between us."

With his big hands, he cupped Arakita's body cheeks. "But remember…" he placed a chaste kiss on the other's forehead, over his hair "…I love you."

After saying those words, Fukutomi grabbed his stuff and went into the bathroom. The door close and the lock could be heard turn.

Arakita walked to Shinkai's bed and let himself heavily fall on it. The red-head silently followed and joined him.

The black-haired boy stared at the ceiling as the sprinter looked at him, wearing his usual half-smile.

"…Seriously?" asked the ace-assistant, as he sat there, staring at the white ceiling.

"Yeah." nodded Shinkai.

"...The fuck?"

"I know that it's strange, but hear me out Yasutomo. You can decide after, for now listen."

Shinkai closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Juichi and I have known each other since he were small."

"I know." injected Arakita, almost scolding the other for saying something he already knew.

"And since he we children, we liked to share things. Juichi likes _to share_ so much, to the point that whenever he found something he likes, without a doubt, he would come to share it with me. For sure, every time."

Arakita wore a confused expression as he listened.

"It started with food and toys, then...people."

Arakita jerked a bit when he heard the word _people_.

"Yasutomo, I know that it's twisted, but if you really love Juichi, just think of this as an odd habit of his. We deeply care for each other, that's why he keeps doing this and I continue to accept everything he gives me. We know that it's strange but we don't feel that it's _wrong_. I don't want to see Juichi hurt, but I don't want you to force yourself either. If you don't want to, refuse him now. Don't let his hope up."

"I…" Arakita clenched his fist as he bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to almost draw blood.

"You know Yasutomo, Juichi only shows me the things he treasures the most. He wanted me to meet you, which means that he loves you more than anyone else."

As he listened to those words, Arakita closed his eyes. He _knew_ the answer…

* * *

"Juichi…" called out Shinkai as he sat on the head of the bed, while wearing his t-shirt and boxers only.

"What." replied Fukutomi, his breathing a bit uneven.

Arakita laid there, as Fukutomi slowly thrusted himself into him.

The black-haired boy panted while he was face down. He gripped on the sheet as he tried his best to _suppress_ his voice.

"I don't think I want to do it…" Shinkai sat there, watching his two teammates making love.

"Why?" rather than surprise, Fukutomi's voice showed disapproval.

As he watched Arakita clench his fists and grid his teeth, Shinkai could feel how much of a _unwanted_ presence he was. «I don't feel like doing it with someone who doesn't want to.»

The blonde sighed, "It can't be helped then."

He held both of Arakita's legs and pushed him forward, in the read-head's direction.

"Here. Make Shinkai hard." commanded Fukutomi as he pressed Arakita's face into Shinkai's crotch.

The boy quickly pulled away, distancing himself from Shinkai. "No! I don't want- Ahn!"

Before he could finish speaking, Fukutomi thrusted _deeply_ into him, making him let out the moans he had been holding until now.

"Come on, do it." said Fukutomi as he pressed Arakita's face against Shinkai again.

"You already know how to do it right? Just think that it's _me_. Here."

As his face was pressed against Shinkai, Arakita's protest quieted down.

"It's ok, don't force him. I don't want to be bitten." said the sprinter as he reluctancy watched the ace-assistant.

"He won't." replied Fukutomi, matter of fact.

Arakita panted against Shinkai's crotch. He nuzzled the other's penis trough his pants.

"Good boy." commented Fukutomi, _satisfied_.

Arakita closed his eyes as he he licked the fabric. "Haah…"

He pulled the boxers down, slowly revealing Shinkai's half-hardened cock.

He kissed the tip as he wrapped his hands around it. Carefully and awkwardly, he started to stroke as he licked its sides.

Shinkai caressed Arakita's black-hair, trying to put him at ease.

«He really does love Juichi. Even tough he doesn't like it, he obediently listen to him… It's kinda _cute_.»

"-Ngh!"

Fukutomi resumed to move, his thrusts making Arakita moan under him.

"Somehow," started Fukutomi as he spread Arakita's cheeks apart, while thrusting his cock deep into his hole. "you _tightened_ up since you started touching Shinkai."

"Ahhhn!" a particularly deep thrush made him moan louder.

"Do you like him _that_ much?" enquired Fukutomi as he mercilessly rammed into Arakita.

"N-no that- Nngh!"

Fukutomi leaned in closer. "I'm coming _inside_." his whispered words into Arakita's ears made the other shiver.

After a few more thrust, Fukutomi immersed himself into Arakita, as he came.

When he pulled out, the blonde looked at Arakita who laid there, lifeless.

"Arakita." called out the captain but received no reply.

Then Fukutomi grabbed both of Arakita's legs and turned him around, making it so that his legs were now towards Shinkai.

"Alright. It's _your_ _turn_ , Shinkai." said Fukutomi as he spread Arakita's legs open.

The black-haired boy jumped a bit, as his eyes widened in shock.

"Do I really have to? He definitely _doesn't_ want it." said Shinkai as he looked at Arakita, who was covering his face with his fore-arm.

"It's fine." replied Fukutomi as he put two fingers in Arakita's ass and opened him up, making some of the semen he let out earlier overflow. "Besides, he hasn't come yet."

"Kuh." Arakita turned his face away.

Shinkai stocked Arakita's cheek with his right hand, making him face him, and lifted one of the other's thigh with the left one, "…I'm sorry."

"Nnghh." Arakita groaned as Shinkai slowly entered him.

«Uwa…»

"How is it Shinkai, good?" asked Fukutomi as he made Arakita lean into him.

The red-head nodded in reply, as he continued to slowly push himself into the black-haired boy.

"-Nnh!" Arakita's whole body trembled as he felt himself slowly being filled by Shinkai.

His body shook _uncontrollably_ when the red-head stated to move.

"P-pull out!" shouted Arakita as he kicked around, almost hitting Shinkai's face.

He was moaning and panting heavily. Fukutomi tried to calm him down by stoking his hair and whispering to him. "Don't do that."

Arakita gripped Fukutomi's arm, desperately holding into it "F-Fuku-chan. I c-can't- Nngh! I'm _scared_!"

"Shh. It's ok, there's nothing to be scared of." reassured the captain as he kissed him and caressed his nipples.

"Hya- Ahh! N-no, ahhn!" Arakita's whole body trembled as Shinkai pushed into and pulled out of him.

Feeling that he himself was _very_ close, Shinkai started to stoke Arakita's hardened and wet cock, wanting to make him feel good too.

"N-no, wait-! I'm cu- Nhaa!"

While both his nipples and his cock were being stroked, Arakita came when Shinkai emptied himself into him.

Arakita's body was still trembling, although he felt numb all over.

"I love you, Arakita."

He heard Fukutomi whisper those words to him as the blonde kissed him on the mouth.

Fukutomi's satisfied face was the last thing Arakita saw before everything around him became pitch _black_.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update monthly.  
Please let me know what you think!

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	3. Sweet

**Note:** Here's the 3rd chapter!  
I'm terribly sorry for the late update! I was very busy this month... I wrote a longer chapter so please forgive me! m(._ _.)m  
I apologize for the clumsy lemon part, I'm still not used to writing it(or rather, I'd say I'm just not fit for it). ^^;

This chapter is set before the previous one, it's just FukuAra, about the time Arakita confessed.  
I hope you enjoy~

Of course, a big _thank you_ to those of you who favorited, followed and reviewed~ （人=3=）

Inspired by _Choco Strawberry Vanilla _ by _Psyche Delico_!

 **Warning** :BoyxBoy and Lemon. Also, Arakita's colorful language.

 **Disclaimer:** For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Watanabe Wataru.

* * *

 _ **Sweet**_

Arakita kept his eyes tightly shut as he went through his thoughts.

He exhaled slowly as he opened his eyes. Those sharp black eyes now filled with resolve.

"Fuku-chan," called out the ace-assistant as he closed his locker, "stay behind for a bit? I need to talk to you about something."

The boys were changing after practice. This clubroom was for the six of them alone, separated from the other club's members.

Although there were only six of them, the room was quite lively, especially thanks to Toudou and Manami.

Fukutomi turned around to look at his teammate, "Is it something you can't say here?"

His voice was not accusing nor mocking, his, was only a plain question.

Arakita knew his captain meant no harm, he _knew_ … but still, right now that stern voice made him feel even more nervous and self-conscious than he already was.

"Yeah…sorry 'bout that."

As he said so, Arakita crunched his fist, trying to stop his hand from _trembling_.

"Understood." was Fukutomi's simple reply.

After a while Arakita finished to change. He didn't purposely take it slowly, but his shaking hands made the whole thing last longer than usual.

His trembling fingers could easily go unnoticed by others, but Arakita found them incredibly annoying since they made things difficult for him, who was trying to button his shirt up.

As time went by, one by one the other boys left, now leaving only three of them.

"Let's go?" asked Shinkai as he put on his bag and unwrapped a power-bar.

"Sorry Shinkai. Arakita and I need to discuss something. You go first."

As he was told so from his childhood friend, Shinkai nodded and smiled back "Got it. See you later then. Bye, Yasutomo!"

As the red-head went out of the door, silence filled the room.

"Arakita, I see you quite worried. Is it such an important matter?"

"No- yeah…it depends?"

The black-haired boy's confused/confusing reply made Fukutomi's brows furrow, making his stern expression looking even more intimidating.

Arakita couldn't bring himself to look Fukutomi in the eyes.

A simple thing such as breathing right know proved to be quite _challenging_ for him.

His heart was jumping out of his chest and his lugs left heavy as blood rushed to his head.

This was really close to the sensation he felt after a hard bicycle race.

"Arakita, are you fine? You're sweating."

As he commented so, with his curled up index, Fukutomi caressed the other's forehead.

His gentle touch didn't match at all his expressionless face.

Arakita could do nothing but stare at Fukutomi's face. Wondering why he fell for such a stone-face, but also found himself thinking again why it had to be _him_.

"I like you."

As he stared in awe at his captain, the words that he pondered and suffered so much over, escaped from his slightly opened lips.

When he realized what he said, Arakita quickly bit his mouth shut.

He planned and thought of so many ways of saying it, and even expected for it to come out a but worse than he planned because of the nervousness, but never did he expect for it to come out like _that_.

"S-sorry about that…forget what I just said." his voice hoarse as he lowered his head to hide his face.

After a long silence, which to Arakita felt like eternity, Fukutomi spoke up. "You like me?"

His voice was the same unwavering one as ever. Since he couldn't look at the other, Arakita couldn't see if his captan was angry at him, disgusted or if he was making fun of him. But what scared him most was that he _knew_ that it was none of those.

"Y-yeah, that's right!" he lifted his head to face the other, wanting to sound as convincing as possible, "But don't get me wrong, I meant…as a person! A friend, a teammate!"

Arakita sharp eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"Not as…a _lover_?"

Fukutomi's expressionless face changed only a bit. They were so very small details, but they were enough for Arakita to read _disappointment_ on the captain's face.

"Sorry about that. I seem to have misunderstood." as he said so, Fukutomi turned around.

When he was about to pick up his bag, Arakita stopped him by yanking his arm.

"N-no! You didn't misunderstand!" facing the other was even more difficult than earlier, so instead Arakita stared at the captain's neck.

"I…do like you, Fuku-chan."

His voice shook a bit as he gripped into the fabric of the other's shirt.

Fukutomi got hold of the hand that was gripping him, wrapping his bigger hand around those slightly trembling fingers.

"Not as a friend, as a teammate, but as a…lover?"

No verbal reply came, instead Arakita quietly nodded.

Fukutomi took that small nod, that trembling hand and those red ears as a _yes_.

"Thank you, Arakita." he leaned in closed, and kissed Arakita between his eyes. "I feel the _same_."

* * *

"Arakita, I'm going to kiss you." called out Fukutomi, half-warning half-asking for permission.

The ace-assistant swallowed hard, realizing now that he forgot about such a simple thing as salivating.

"Y-yeah…come."

As Fukutomi leaned in closer, Arakita couldn't bear to keep his eyes open, so he shut them close.

Then, he felt a soft sensation on his lips. When he opened his eyes, he saw Fukutomi's face distancing from his own.

Arakita Yasutomo, third year of high school, just had his first kiss. A close-eyed, gentle and a bit awkward _kiss_.

Then the hands that were on his shoulders, moved to his face, cupping his two cheeks.

Fukutomi brought their lips together once more. After a small peck, he kissed him again, this time pressing more and for longer.

After pulling away for a bit, the blonde's hands lowered a bit, now resting on the other's jaw.

His fingers caressed Arakita's reddened ears, his voice barely a _whisper_ "Arakita, open your mouth."

Obeying, the black-haired boy relaxed, opening a bit the lips that until now were tightly shut close.

First Fukutomi licked the other's mouth, then turned his head and positioned their faces, for better access.

The captain pushed his tongue though those thin lips, meeting almost right away the other's tongue.

Arakita tried his best to reciprocate the kiss, but after seeing that more than helping he was getting on the other's way, he let Fukutomi lead.

Their tongues intertwined together, making Arakita's mouth a wet mess.

When Fukutomi pushed further in, licking the no.2's palate, the ace-assistant felt a _shiver_ run down his spine.

As their kiss deepened, Arakita felt his whole body tremble.

When Fukutomi finally pulled away, finishing with a chaste peck, as soon as he let go, he felt his teammate sliding down.

"A-Arakita?" asked concerned the captain as he grabbed the other by the arm.

"S-sorry…my legs…" Arakita couldn't even finish his sentence, as he panted heavily.

Fukutomi held onto the other, and when he realized that the slender boy's legs gave in, a wide smile, which actually looked like a tiny smirk on his face, appeared.

"Fuku-chan…that definitely wasn't your first time." commented the black-haired boy as he wiped his mouth and chin, soaked wet with saliva.

"It wasn't." replied Fukutomi, letting go of Arakita who seemed now able to stand on his own. "Does it bother you?"

The ace-assistant averted his eyes, pushed his lower lip out, pouting. "…Yeah."

Seeing him like that, Fukutomi couldn't help but think that _that_ Arakita Yasutomo, Hakone Academy's Lone Wolf, was «…Cute.»

"Sorry."

Even though he apologized, Arakita probably sensed that the he wasn't particularly feeling apologetic. In fact he only scoffed in reply.

"Arakita." called out the captain in his usual flat tone.

" _What_ now?" asked Arakita, a bit more bitterly than he wanted it to be.

"Let's take care of that, shall we?"

Arakita looked at Fukutomi's finger and followed its line. When he noticed that it pointed to his hardened crotch, his face went from red to violet and then blue.

"W-what!? Don't point idiot! I-it's just a natural reaction!" quickly, he placed both of his hands over it, to cover as much as possible.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. On the contrary, I'm quite happy you feel like that because of me."

Those words moved Arakita, making him feel as if flowers were blooming around them, just like in the shoujo manga he read. "Fuku-chan…"

And in that moment of lowered guard, Fukutomi charged in, unzipping the other's pants zip.

"Wha-wha-what! No no stop Fuku-chan! This is _bad_ , I'm telling you!" protested Arakita as he tried to stop the other form pulling his trousers down.

Then Fukutomi hands stopped, "Arakita, you… Don't want to do this with me?"

"N-no it's not like that I just…"

"Well then…" but before Arakita could actually finish talking, with one yank, Fukutomi pulled his pants down.

"Gyaaaaa!"

"Shh. Be quiet or people might hear." whispered Fukutomi as he put his hand into Arakita's boxers, grabbing his member.

"No way. No way! Fuku-chan I- mmngh!"

Arakita protests quickly died down when Fukutomi started to caress him.

He took Arakita's thing out, now exposing it fully.

The ace-assistant hissed a bit when his most sensitive part made contact with cold air.

Fukutomi wrapped both of his hands around Arakita's cock, with one he stocked in a vertical motion and with the other he teased the tip.

"Nngh- Fu-Fuku-chan!"

"Arakita," he whisperer into the other's ear, "touch mine too."

Upon hearing those _words_ , Arakita speechlessly stared at the budge in Fukutomi's pants.

Slowly, he undid the button and zip, then pulled the boxers down, revealing Fukutomi's half-hardened cock.

Arakita gulped down hard, feeling even more nervous now that he placed both of his hands around the captain's bigger thing.

As they stroked each other, both panted heavily.

After a while, Fukutomi pressed in closer, pushing their members together.

He wrapped one of his hand around Arakita's slender fingers, while he placed his other hand on the locker, to keep his balance.

With their current position, they were facing each other as Arakita was pressed against the lockers.

"Fuku-chan I'm close, I…"

A thin line of saliva escaped his mouth, as Arakita panted hard.

" _Come_." whispered Fukutomi in a flat but lower-than-normal tone.

As if to obey his command, Arakita came.

"Gaaa-aaaaahhh!"

His whole body shook uncontrollably, and even after he climaxed, he still trembled slightly.

His legs gave in a bit, but he still managed to keep standing as he leaned into Fukutomi.

As he tried to catch his breath, Arakita's eyes wandered to the other's thing.

"Fuku-chan, you're still…"

"It's fine. Don't worry about me."

"No, well…" Arakita lowered himself, now on his knees "…let me."

"It's fine. No need to force yourself." replied Fukutomi as he was kind of covering his thing.

"I'm not," insisted Arakita, grabbing and pushing the other's hands away, "so _let_ me."

After receiving a nod form Fukutomi, Arakita placed both of his hands around his captain's member.

He was so focused that he only looked at what was in front of him. And when he finally lifted his head, the sight that he missed until now surprised him.

Fukutomi, with his eyes shut, was quietly panting. When a drop a sweat rolled down from his cheek to his chin and then fell down, Arakita felt as if something within him _broke_.

Fukutomi's eyes snapped open when he felt a strange yet soft sensation. Upon lowering his view, he saw that Arakita just kissed the tip of his thing.

"Ara-"

Before he could say anything else, Arakita opened his mouth and took Fukutomi's member in.

As the ace-assistant went on to lick and stoke, Fukutomi could feel that he was getting closer and closer.

"Arakita!"

His hands that until now caressed those black hair, now pulled on them harshly, yanking Arakita away.

Fukutomi pulled away because he didn't want to come inside the other's mouth, but the result of his action was that now Arakita's face was a mess, smeared all over by semen.

"My bad, I _dirtied_ you." although Fukutomi quite liked the sight in front of him, he still felt guilty for what he did.

"It's fine, it's fine." replied Arakita as he leaned into the handkerchief that Fukutomi took out to wipe him clean.

* * *

"But really…Thanks, Fuku-chan." said Arakita a bit absent-mindedly as he waited for the captain to lock up their club-room.

"About what?"

"Well… for answering my feelings." as he scratched his cheek with his index, Arakita felt somehow shy.

"No need to thank me. We _both_ feel that way after all."

Those simple words made Arakita's heart explode with happiness.

"Arrgh!" when he couldn't bear it anymore, the black-haired boy squatted down. His sitting position revealing how much of a former-delinquent he was.

"Arakita?" asked Fukutomi, confused by the other's odd behavior.

Arakita, with his cheek still red, took the hand that was offered to him.

With their hands entwined, ace and assistant walked towards their dorm.

The full moon beautifully shined into the dark blue sky, illuminating their path.

"So," started Fukutomi with his usual flat, almost bored voice, "when will it be?"

Arakita raised an eyebrow at that, "What?"

"When are we going to announce it?"

"Like I said, _what_?" sweat-dropped the Lone Wolf, «As always it's hard to get what Fuku-chan is thinking…»

"When are we going to tell the others about us?"

Fukutomi continued to speak without stopping walking, and with his usual flat tone and expressionless face.

At first Arakita froze, but then quickly recovered.

"Don't fuck around Fuku-chan, what are you talking about!? There's no way we're telling the others!"

Fukutomi brows furrowed a bit in confusion, "Why is that?"

"Haa? What do you mean _why_!?" panicked the black-haired boy.

"Why can't we tell them? I see no reason to hide it."

Arakita blushed hopelessly, not really getting why, but he felt incredibly happy by the other's words, about how he felt about their relationship.

"A-anyway," said the ace-assistant after he cleared his throat, "no means _no_ , alright!?"

Although still confused and not fully satisfied, Fukutomi nodded in agreement. "Understood."

When they almost reached their dorm, Arakita slowly and almost lonelily let go of Fukutomi's hand.

The lingering _warmth_ was so unbearable that he quickly tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Arakita, about what we said just now…" started the captain, "I still want to tell about us to one person, is that fine?"

Arakita felt a bit happy about how Fukutomi was being considerate and asked him for confirmation first.

"Yeah, sure. If it's someone you trust, then I'm fine with it."

"Also…" before, continuing Fukutomi opened and closed his mouth a few time, as if he was insecure whether to speak or not.

"I want you to meet this person. It doesn't have to be now, but…this is _my most important person_ so I want you to meet them."

Arakita's body stiffened a those words, but he still tried to keep his cool "Sure, anytime you want Fuku-chan."

Truth was that 'most important person' scared him. Those words were heavy and more than anything, filled with affection.

It didn't mean that it was someone Fukutomi loved in _that_ way, but the fact that Arakita was sure that it wasn't his family either, worried him.

The facts, that Fukutomi returned his feelings and that he wanted to tell this person about them, helped him to calm down.

But still, that awful feeling in his guts was telling him that the sensation he was feeling now was a _bad_ omen.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update monthly.  
Please let me know what you think!

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	4. Salty

**Note:** I... am terribly sorry for being on hiatus for so long...  
I have no excuses, please just forgive me  
m(TTヘTT)m

Here's the 4th chapter!  
I'm so sorry it took so long!  
This chapter is focused mainly of Arakita and Shinkai, and a bit of what Arakita thinks.  
I hope you enjoy~

I'd like to apologize to and to thank those few who read this fic... (´∀｀)

Of course, a big _thank you_ to those of you who favorited, followed and reviewed~ （人=3=）

Inspired by _Choco Strawberry Vanilla _ by _Psyche Delico_!

 **Warning** :BoyxBoy and Lemon. Also, Arakita's colorful language.

 **Disclaimer:** For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Watanabe Wataru.

* * *

 _ **Salty**_

"Ahh- Nngh!"

Arakita's whole body shook as he climaxed.

His face, his stomach and his insides, now a wet, white mess.

Arakita coughed a bit as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Idiot Shinkai, what if it got in my eyes?" scolded the ace-assistant as he still panted hard.

"Sorry sorry, I couldn't hold back." apologetically smiled the red-head.

To which Arakita clicked his tongue in reply, while still trying to catch his breath.

"Nnnh." Arakita couldn't help let a small moan escape as Fukutomi slowly pulled out.

As he did, a small thread of semen followed him.

At first they started by using condoms, but halfway, Fukutomi requested to do him raw, and of course, there was no way Arakita would refuse a request from his beloved Fuku-chan.

Sure, like this it would be harder on him, but if he took care of it properly, there would be no problem.

If a bit of extra cleaning was the price to pay for seeing a satisfied Fuku-chan, Arakita was more than willing to pay it.

"Arakita," called out the captain, "are you going to take a shower?"

"Aaahh…" started the ace-assistant, "yeah, but later. Let me rest a bit for now."

"Understood." nodded the blonde boy as he got off of the bed, "Then I'll go first."

After saying so, he grabbed his things and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Arakita sat up and grabbed the tissue-box that was laying on the floor.

He pulled a few out and started to wipe his body. First he started with the face, since his hand earlier didn't help much. Then he continued with his chest and stomach, which was all mostly his doing. Lastly, he did his best to clean inside, although what he did now wasn't much, it was still better than leaving it like that until he got in the shower. If he left it as it was, it would break his stomach.

When he was done he threw all the accumulated tissues into the trash-bin that was strategically positioned near the bed.

"Water?" proposed Shinkai as he held a bottle out for Arakita.

"Yeah." replied the boy as he took it.

Sometimes Fukutomi would go off on his own and leave the two of them alone, unaware that when he left, especially after sex, the atmosphere would be incredibly awkward.

Truth was, the two of them got fairly along. But that was…before this whole thing happened.

Among the four third years of their club they got along quite well, enough to hang out sometimes, just the two of them.

However now things between them changed quite drastically. Without Fukutomi, it was as if they had no reason to be together.

They tried their best to behave as normally as possible, but both changed their views about the other.

Arakita now saw Shinkai as an unwanted but inseparable extra that came with Fukutomi. No matter how hard he tried not to reject the other, he still couldn't get to think of him as his lover, and to love him.

Shinkai on the other hand, treated Arakita with a bit of distrust. He knew that the black-haired boy loved his childhood friend, and that he also learnt to accept their twisted relationship to a certain degree, but he couldn't help but fear that someday things would take a bad turn and things between them will end. And the one who will be hurt the most will be, once again, Fukutomi.

* * *

"Say Shinkai…" started off Arakita as he closed the bottle he just finished drinking form.

"How long have you and Fuku-chan been doing this?"

Shinkai's big blue eyes widened at that. He expected that this topic would come up sooner or later but he didn't think that it would be _now_.

"Well…" he scratched his chin as he went through his memory, "I wonder when…"

"Haaa? Don't fuck with me, Shinkai!" scolded the lone wolf, thirsting for an answer.

"No, well…as long as I remember, we've always done this." smiled apologetically the red-head.

That answer seemed to be satisfying enough for Arakita. "Some time ago you said that the two of you liked to share things. So you do it too?"

"Aah… _that_." remembered Shinkai as he scratched his nape awkwardly, "I did. I mean, Juichi started it, so I also wanted to reciprocate, but he doesn't seem that happy about it. Well, not as happy as when he's the one doing the sharing."

Arakita's eyes wandered to the door that lead to the bathroom.

"…Why?"

"Well…" the red-head followed the other's gaze and saw where it lead, "I think that everyone has a certain behavior about the things they love. There are two choices: you want to show the others, you want to keep it to yourself. We all think either one or the other. If one likes something, one is bound to share or hide it, it depends on the person. And in Juichi's case, his idea of sharing is just a bit off the norm. To me it's strange but normal at the same time."

Arakita turned his head, now his black sharp eyes stared into Shinkai's big blue droopy ones.

"Then, why are _you_ doing this?"

His eyes looked at him as if he felt…pity.

"About that…" Shinkai usually easy-going smile turned into a wry, bitter one. "Because Juichi is happiest when I accept what he gives me. If I can make him happy, I'm fine with him deciding what I should like."

Arakita furrowed his browns at that.

Shinkai picked up the silent question that he was asked «But those are not _my_ things…right?»

"You know Yasutomo, I think I can love what Juichi gives me because they are his. If they are not his, then I don't feel the need to love them too."

Arakita's face went form confused to surprised to disgusted.

Shinkai could do nothing but faintly smile at such reaction. He knew those eyes all too well by now.

As he looked into those sharp dark eyes, he was reminded of the eyes of the previous girls.

Even tough Shinkai was used to it, it didn't mean that it hurt any less.

"That's sick, you weirdo." Arakita words pierced like blades.

"Well…" as he continued, Shinkai closed his eyes to brace himself for another hit.

"Whatever."

…

"Eh...?"

The sprinter immediately lifted his head and blinked a few times in confusion.

"I'm saying, who cares. You can do or be whatever you want, I don't care. The one I like is Fuku-chan. If you feel like getting your fat ass out of my way, it'd be nice. But you know Shinkai, I don't give two shits about you. The one that matters to me is Fuku-chan, just Fuku-chan only Fuku-chan."

After Arakita proudly announced his immense love for Fukutomi, Shinkai froze in place, too surprised by what the other said.

But then he bursted into a racing fit of laugher. Voice loud as he cried and held his stomach.

"What the fuck?" commented unimpressed the lone-wolf.

Right then the door of the bathroom opened, revealing a still damp Fukutomi.

"What's going on? Why is Shinkai laughing?" asked the captain a bit confused at finding one of his teammates on the verge of dying for laughing too much.

"Beats me." was Arakita's answer as he raised his shoulders.

As Arakita got off the bed, Fukutomi instructed him about towels and clothes.

After the wolf closed the door after himself, Fukutomi turned to Shinkai to question him about his strange behavior.

"Well?"

"No you see…" said the sprinter as he still chuckled "it's just that Yasutomo was telling me how much he liked you."

"I see." nodded in understanding the captain, "What is funny about that?"

Shinkai shook his head as he replied, "No, not that. I laughed because I'm happy to see how much he loves you."

«Yasutomo…please keep loving Juichi the most, please don't betray him…please be the right one.»

* * *

As Arakita stood under the shower and let the water soak him, he bit bitterly at his lower lip.

"Damn it!"

As he cursed he slammed his left fit against the wall.

He felt that his whole body was on fire, and at the same time, he felt cold. His skin felt like it was burning, yet his chest felt empty and frozen.

He roughly grabbed the handle and turned the water to cold, all the way to its maximum.

He knew that he shouldn't do it, he knew that Fukutomi would get angry at him if because of this he'd catch a cold and couldn't take part in the training… but right now he needed to cool off his head, and the thing closest to helping him doing so was freezing cold water.

Stressed and irritated, he started to vigorously rub his right eye.

After the talk he had with Shinkai, he felt helpless, defeated and… empty.

He knew more or less what their relationship was like, and how they regarded one another. He _knew_ …

Yet… he didn't expect that the bare truth would hurt so much.

He wasn't actually hoping to convince the other two to put an end to their twisted relationship and habits. He knew that from the very start that if he wanted one he had to accept the other as well.

Fukutomi loved Arakita, but Shinkai came fist for him. He's ready to throw away anyone, if his childhood-friend was involved.

There was no way that Arakita could win against Shinkai, and the wolf knew it better than anyone.

What shook him so much was seeing the other side of the medal.

Being faced with what Shinkai really thought, his _feelings_ about this matter.

He thought it was more of a one-sided relationship between the two friends. He didn't expect Shinkai to hold any deep feelings for the captain.

Fukutomi would give his everything, the things he loved most, to Shinkai.

Shinkai'd gladly give up his most precious things for Fukutomi's sake.

The love they felt for each other was too deep for Arakita to even barge in.

And what hurt Arakita the most was that the relationship between those two wasn't even a romantic one. They cared for each other to that point, but they aren't even lovers.

«Then… just what the hell am I…»

Arakita bit down hard on his thin lips.

His tongue felt numb and all he could feel in his mouth right now was a prickly bitterness.

He felt humiliated and betrayed… As if everything he did until now, as if his whole existence, for the two of them, was meaningless.

A toy, a pastime… something the other two used as an excuse to be together.

His fit clenched hard enough for him to feel his nails dig into his skin.

Then as his eyes slowly closed tiredly, both of his hands fell to his sides. His head handing down as he let the cold water fall upon him.

"Damn it…"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Please let me know what you think!

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
